Undesirable Desires
by sundown23
Summary: "Quiet, Granger. It's just sex." He looked up and caught her chin in his hand. " Understand? No feelings. I plan to fuck the insolence out of you." Hermione groaned, shaking her head. She had royally fucked that part up.


**Undesirable Desires**

It was incomprehensible, truly. She had never meant for this to happen—in fact, she had assured herself that she had enough self-control and enough mental stability to refrain from doing it.

Clearly, she had overestimated herself.

She, Hermione Granger, was unfortunately and unwillingly in love with Draco Malfoy, bastard extraordinaire (and her sort of fuck buddy).

She supposed it was inevitable she mused, as she twirled a coffee colored lock of hair around her finger. They'd been fucking on and off for the past two years after they had become unwilling partners on a jewel thief case. She had been the lead investigator from the Magical Law Enforcement and he was the liaison cum curse breaker from Gringotts. Oh, but she had been furious when Kingsley had told her that he would be her partner. She winced as she recalled the Chinese Ming vase she had chucked at his head when he had refused to change her partners and deal with Bill Weasely as she always had.

"_What do you mean you won't change my partner? I cannot work with him Kings! He's mean, racist, pig headed and an all around pointy bastard! He tormented me all throughout Hogwarts and he was relentless in bullying Ron and Harry! You've got to understand Kings—" Hermione broke off at the sound Kings' bellow._

"_ENOUGH, Hermione!" Kings bellowed. "Mr. Malfoy is no longer the cruel boy you knew. He has grown and matured into a successful curse breaker at Gringotts and he will serve as the liaison to the MLE from Gringotts. This case could make or break your MLE career, Granger. I suggest you put aside your differences with young Mr. Malfoy and make the best of this situation."_

_Hermione eyes flashed but she stiffly nodded her head. "Yes sir. I'll see you in three weeks for the update." _

_As Hermione strode angrily out the door, muttering under her breath about pointy faced ferrets, she walked straight into a hard wall of muscle and nearly tumbled to the ground before a pair of strong arms righted her. _

"_Granger." His eyes flashed and he gave her a quick onceover. "Still haven't discovered the use of a hair brush I see." _

_Hermione bared her teeth and hissed through them. "Malfoy." She was ridiculously proud of the amount of contempt she put into his surname. "Piss off. I'm busy."_

_He looked at her empty hands and back at Kingsley's office. "I'm sure. Expect my owl for a briefing meeting Granger."_

_She glared at him just for the sake of glaring and gave a reluctant nod. She gestured with her hand for him to move but he staunchly blocked her path. _

"_Granger, if we plan to work together it would be most productive if you actually fucking said something. With words, if you please."_

_Hermione jerked her head up and aimed a death glare at him "Do hexes count? Because if you don't bloody move, those are the words that will come out of my mouth."_

_He glared at her for a second before his face morphed into his patented Malfoy smirk. "Fiery as always Granger." He stepped out of her way and waited until she was at the end of the hallway to call her back. "Granger!"_

_She turned her head and arched a brow in question._

_He leered at her and gave her an overly exaggerated onceover. "I do believe it will be my pleasure working with you, Granger." _

_She held back the urge to shiver at his words and sultry tone and flipped him the bird as she stalked away. _

_She could still hear his laughter echoing in her mind as she stepped into the elevator to her office. _

And, so it began. Little innuendos here, a few lingering touches there and pretty soon she couldn't stop thinking about his thick length inside of her, in her mouth, in her hands. She felt so agitated by the time she got home that nothing but a quick session with her vibrator could relieve her.

Draco was no saint either. He constantly harassed her wearing those three piece suits that fit his tall, broad frame perfectly. His blonde hair was always mussed, looking like he's just been shagging the nearest willing woman. And his hands! Boy, was Hermione a sucker for his hands. Not beefy but not effeminate either. Large enough to make her feel small and feminine, strong enough to carry her and certainly adept enough to use his fingers to plunge inside her and give her a mind blowing orgasm. She sighed as she recalled the first time they'd fucked. She had refused to call it anything else and he hadn't seemed to mind.

"_What the fuck was that?" Draco yelled as he stalked into her office behind her. "You were supposed to wait for my go ahead not barge in there like a self sacrificing fucking Gryffindor. You insolent little twit, always doing things your own way. Don't you fucking understand how to wait and follow orders?"_

_Hermione's hands itched to punch him again as she did in third year but she settled for a shove against his was quite laughable that her little hands barley even shoved him back, which just infuriated her even more. _

" _Fuck off Malfoy! I don't follow orders and I certainly don't follow __**your**__ orders. You are not my superior, you're my partner! If I had it my way, I'd be working this case alone, you nitwit! I hate you and I hate that Kings thinks it's a good idea for us to work together. I bet you're just itching to call me a mudblood. Aren't you? Little ickle mudblood, cant do-" She broke off as she glanced up at Malfoy's eyes and saw they were blacked pools of mercury. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, both from her angry diatribe and the look of anger in Malfoy's eyes. "Malfoy, you need to mmph—"_

_Once second she was backing away from him and the next he had her shoved against her office door with his hands pulling at her field operations uniform, with his lips devouring her in an angry kiss. She tried to talk but he silenced her as his tongue traced her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise, giving his tongue entrance. She moaned, all thoughts of resistance gone, as Malfoy's tongue ravaged her mouth and he sucked on her tongue. _

_Her eyes flew open in surprise as she felt his calloused hand tweaking her rosy nipples and filling his large hands with her full breasts. When had he even undressed her? "Draco—"_

"_Quiet, Granger. It's just sex." He looked up and caught her chin in his hand. " Understand? No feelings. I plan to fuck the insolence out of you."_

_Hermione's eyes darkened at the thought while she was still angry at his treatment of her. "Yea? Let's see if you can try."_

_His hands tightened on her breasts and Hermione shuddered. "Is that a challenge I hear? By your response," he broke off to tug a nipple into his mouth and smirked at her resounding moan, "I seem to be more than halfway there." _

_Hermione glared at him, tugging on his hair as she arched her chest to bring her breasts closer to his sinful mouth. "Get to it Malfoy."_

_He smirked and squeezed her left breast, sucking on the nipple of her right breast. He switched and seemed content to lather all his attention on her chest. She tugged at his hair to bring him for a kiss, but he paused before bringing their lips together. "When did you get those, Granger? Better than I fucking imagined." With that, he crushed his mouth to hers and proceeded to rid her of her pants and thong. His eyes darkened at her green lace thong and he groaned out loud at her bare and dripping cunt. Without a word, he licked up her slit, startling Hermione. _

"_Malfoy, what—" she broke off as he nibbled on her clit and she couldn't help but moan. _

"_Shut up and enjoy, Granger. I'm sure the weasel didn't even get to this." He went back to fellating her cunt and she couldn't help but groan as she saw his blonde head working furiously between her thighs. _

"_Draco! I…Stop! I'm going to…" She thrashed under him, her hips bucking into his face._

"_Come for me, Granger. Let go." He thrust two fingers into her and continued to suck on her clit. With that, she came, shudders wracking her small frame. _

_She was panting, her back slick and sweaty against her office door. Glancing up at Malfoy, she saw him smirking and reached out like a child asking to be picked up. As he came closer, she tugged on his black henley. "Off. Too many clothes." She mumbled, raining kisses along his exposed collarbone. _

_He let her tug off his shirt as he unbuckled his black cargo pants and chucked off his briefs. He smirked at her gasp and tried not to make a comment about her obvious fascination with his cock. Although, if she had been with the Weasel as he assumed, his was more of a surprise in girth and length than she would be accustomed to. _

_Hermione's mouth watered of the thought of his thick cock in her mouth but she settled for stroking along his length before accioing her wand and casting a contraceptive and protection charm on herself. _

"_Inside me. NOW." _

_Draco lifted her and braced her against her office door as he stepped between her creamy thighs. Teasing her by taking his cock and spreading her juices along her slit, he placed butterfly kisses along her neck. "Spread yourself for me, Granger. I want to see it all." _

_Hermione moaned at his request and obliged him. He pushed into her as held herself open and they both groaned at the feeling. Wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her ankles around his waist, Hermione looked at Draco and squeezed her inner walls around his cock. _

"_Fuck me, Draco. Now."_

_He groaned at her words and began to ram his cock into her, his hands clamped around her hips, nearly encircling them. She struggled to keep her voice down as he plunged so deep into her, making it feel as if he was splitting her in half._

"_Faster, Malfoy! I'm almost there. Please…just…" _

_He looked down at her, her face sweaty, her curled around her like a halo, her breasts bouncing with every breathe she took and every time he thrust into her. He rubbed her clit as he increased his pace, delighting in her loud, drawn out moan. He groaned as her walls clamped down hard around his cock, making him still and come inside her. He buried his face in her curls as they both tried to calm their heart rates. _

_When Hermione began to push at his shoulders, he let her down and shuddered at the small line of his semen that dribbled down her thigh. She looked up at him, small yet fierce. "Just sex, Malfoy. No feelings."_

_He gave her a casual grin and nodded his head, his eyes tracking her as she stumbled around her office trying to locate her clothes. "Work as usual tomorrow, Granger."_

That had been after two weeks of working together. In the beginning, her hatred of him and his allegiance, however futile, to the dark side and his resentment of her had proven to be nearly detrimental. Fucking each other brainless seemed to work out well and somewhere in the two years she'd forgiven him and the boy he used to be. Two years later they were still fucking like rabbits with the understanding of exclusivity but no emotional ties. Hermione groaned, shaking her head. She had royally fucked that part up.

After two days of avoiding Draco and sending his owl, Apollo, back without any response, Hermione had a plan. A very simple, rather Slytherin plan. She wouldn't tell Draco, she would just have to show him. In his bed, unannounced, in the middle of the night. She knew he would scoff at her if she showed up with a declaration of love . Draco was skeptical about any sort of affection from her, which was her own fault since she had always been adamant about keeping things strictly physical between them He had never verbalized his feelings for her and she had never expected him to, but she knew now that she probably would have rejected any advances in their relationship. Nonetheless, she was in love with him and he had a right to know.

Filled with renewed determination, Hermione strode to her dresser and searched for her best lingerie set. Rummaging through her top drawer, she threw out a number of red bras and panties over her shoulder, searching in vain for a green set. Triumphantly, she pulled out a green lace thong but furrowed her brows in confusion as she struggled to find the matching green bra. Turning around, she picked up a red bra at random and transfigured it into a red demi cup bra. Satisfied, she began to strip, rubbing lotion onto her exposed skin and then pulling on her chosen lingerie. Selecting a pair of silver heels, she slipped them on and went to the bathroom to tackle her hair. Looking at the mass of brown curls, she sighed and took out her wand. Waving it, she whispered the charm Ginny had taught her to tame her curls into a more manageable, non frizzy mass of hair.

Grabbing her jacket and purse, she apparated before her nerves could get the best of her.

Blearily, Draco lifted his head as someone rang his doorbell. Bloody hell, it was 2am and he had just gone to bed after finally banishing thoughts of Granger and her elusiveness. The bloody woman was a menace and damn him if he couldn't get enough of her. Of course, he wouldn't admit that under penalty of death but it was true regardless. The crazy bint had bewitched him and he couldn't tell her because of her damned adherence to his no feelings rule—which, admittedly, was his own fault. No matter now.

Just as he was about to get up and investigate who the hell was pounding at his door, he froze at the sight of Granger leaning against his bedroom door.

"Hello, Draco." Was it just him or did it sound like she was purring? Incredulously, he rubbed his hands over his face and looked at her again. Yup, stil there.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Uninvited, I might add?"

Undeterred, Hermione threw him a quick grin and started into his room. "I just thought I'd give you an explanation for those owls I so rudely ignored. Common courtesy and all that tripe."

Glancing around with a confidence she didn't have, she noticed that Draco had all the furnishings of a stereotypical bachelor pad. Well, that was about to change.

Unbuttoning her coat as she walked towards his bed, Hermione smiled at his confused look. "Why do you look so confused, Draco? Surely, watching me undress myself is not anything new after two years."

Draco raised a brow and managed to fight the urge to reach out to her. " I assure you Granger, it never gets boring watching you get naked for me." Giving in, he reached out for her, only to be shoved onto his back and pinned by Hermione's weight sitting on his chest. "Wha—"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shrugged off her coat and chucked it on the floor. "Hush, Draco. No more talking." She smiled then, slow and wicked. "Unless I say so, of course." Satisfied when his mouth snapped shut, Hermione leaned down to kiss him, slow and teasingly until he was groaning under her.

With one last brush of her lips against his, she wiggled down his body until she was sitting just behind his feet. He was only wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs, which left very little to the imagination, making Hermione's stomach erupt in butterflies. Taking his foot in her hand, she gave it a slow rub and hid her smirk at his poorly hidden moan.

"Before you, I never thought about a person's feet as something sexy. Or arousing. Yours though, I'm quite taken with them. I don't quite think I know why, but they do make my stomach feel funny. In a good way, of course." Giving his foot a kiss, she moved her small hands to his legs, which were covered with hair so blonde, she only knew it was there because she could feel it.

"Mmmm…your legs. Strong. Muscled. Overworked, I like to think, considering they keep you up while you pound into me." She moved to his thighs then, stroking her hands up and down and placing small kisses along his hip bone.

"Such strong thighs. Like them best when I get to sit in your lap. Makes me feel safe." She looked at him then, and nearly fell over at the emotion she saw swirling in his eyes. Leaning up, she gave him a soft kiss and licked his bottom lip. Before she could move away, he grabbed her arse and squeezed.

"Granger. What in the hell has gotten into you. I'm set to explode." Draco muttered into her neck as he suckled there.

"I didn't say you could talk Draco." She removed his hands from her arse and pinned them to his side. "Patience, darling. Good things come to those who wait."

"This better be fucking mind blowing, baby. I want to be inside you."

She smiled at him then, never having seen him so desperate. He was always so calm and collected. Ignoring his protests, she moved to his hip bones, pulling off his briefs as went, purposely ignoring his engorged cock. She nipped at his sharp hipbones, basking in his groans as he bucked into her.

"Your body is so defined. Sharp hipbones. So sexy. Mmm.." She gave them one last kiss and swirled her tongue in his navel. "It's ridiculous how in shape you are. Like you're fucking photo-shopped."

Making her way up his body, she smiled wickedly when he moaned as she licked a strip up his muscled abdomen. Placing small kisses along his abs, she murmured so low he could barely hear her. "Love it when you're on top me, with your chest pressing into me. Makes me feel so small, but I know you'll take care of me. It's a good weight on me—you won't crush me but you still surround me." Draco's heart lurched at the raw emotion clouding her voice.

Moving up, Hermione traced her hands over his shoulders. His deltoids bulged under her caress and it warmed her to know that he was so responsive to her. "These shoulders…make me feel safe and…" she trailed off, unsure if he was willing to hear what was on the tip of her tongue. Risking it, she marched ahead. "…and loved. When you stand behind me, I can rest my head on them and I know you'll be there. Always dependable." Giving his shoulders a last squeeze, she moved her hands down his arms and raked her nails lightly over his forearms.

"Like them best when you're carrying me to bed or bracing me against my office door to fuck the insolence out of me." Hermione murmured the last part, knowing that Draco was thinking of their first time. She stroked a finger down his faded dark mark and lifted his left forearm to place a kiss on it. Smiling softly at his sharp inhale, Hermione hoped he knew that she meant it as forgiveness. Trailing her fingers down his arms, she linked her hands with his strong ones and marveled at the differences. His so pale, hers a bit darker. His hands were large and masculine, while her hands were smaller and feminine. But they fit, so well, she thought.

"And my favorite part. Your hands. I remember when I first saw you again, and I thought of all things you could do with these hands." Her smile widened at his smirk and she continued on. "You hold me with these hands, so tight, especially when I'm on top. Like you're scared I'll fall off. Your hand at the small of my back, your hands on my face when we kiss, your hands running through my hair while you insult it." At his groan, she gave him another kiss and tugged at this bottom lip. His hands came to her hips and she smiled at the sensation. "Best of all, when you hold me like this. Your hands on my hips, fingers almost touching, making me feel so small but so cherished." Closing her eyes as he stroked his fingers along her hips, Hermione ran her fingers across his shoulders, wiggling down his body so her hips were aligned with his cock.

She glanced at him then and felt her heart soften at the sight of him. Blonde hair mussed, eyes darkened with desire, brow arched in anticipation—yet his gaze was steady, almost daring. She felt as if he'd been waiting for this and for some reason, that warmed her.

She sat on his hips then, and reached around to unhook her bra. She smiled at his groan, as her breasts were released, pale and creamy with rosy nipples he loved to suckle on. They weren't small, but nor were they large. They fit her small frame and she knew Draco could never resist filling his hands with them. She lifted her hips then, and wiggled out her thong, tossing it to the side.

She smirked at the tortured sound he made, and submitted to the urge to finally fuck him.

Taking his cock, she lined it up with her entrance and took him inside her, inch by inch, moaning at the sensation of his length filling her. "You always fill me up. You stretch me, but it feels good. I like feeling you all the way inside me."

Draco groaned at her words and tightened his grip on her hips, knowing she'd have bruised tomorrow morning. Slowly, Hermione began to rock on him, moving up and down, as she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue battled his for dominance, and she relaxed as he ravished her mouth. She broke away then, to bounce on his cock, her breasts bouncing each time her thrust up into her.

"We fit…" she broke off to moan at a particularly well placed thrust. "… fit so well, Draco." She moaned again, close to release.

Knowing she was going to come soon, Draco sat up so Hermione was positioned in his lap, her lips close enough to kiss. He kissed her then, slow and easy, and stilled her hips when he tasted salt. Shocked, he saw tears on her cheeks and he froze.

"What's wrong, baby?" He rubbed his fingers across her cheeks and ran his hands through her hair. "Did I—"

Hermione shook her head and began to grind her hips into his, throwing her head back. Draco pumped into her, still wary, but unable to resist her. Her rubbed her clit and stilled as she came, her walls clamping around his pulsing cock. With a few more strokes, he came too, spilling into her hole and filling her.

She remained atop him, her breathing still erratic and shudders still wracking her body from her intense orgasm. Draco rubbed her back and scooted them back against the headboard, all the while still remaining inside her.

"Granger?" When she didn't respond, he pulled her back from her burrow in his neck and lifted her chin. "Hermione. Look at me, baby."

She glanced at him then and his heart lurched in his chest. "What's wrong?"

Hermione blew out a breathe and lifted her head as she readied herself for his backlash against her feelings. " I avoided you and I shouldn't have but I was confused, and pretty damned shocked, and I didn't quite know what to do. And so, I came here and thought I should just show you—"

"I'll say." He muttered.

"—and then I realized, you probably still didn't know. And now I'll actually have to say it, even though I, well, we, promised not to do it. But I did and I'm sorry!" She stopped then, breathing hard and worried.

When Draco's only response was to arch a brow, Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but Draco cut her off.

"Remember that case you worked, with the unspeakable?" Draco questioned.

She was confused, but she answered anyways. "Of course. Artemis Fletcher, pureblood, bigot and general arsehole. Well, in the beginning anyways. He mellowed out after a couple of weeks."

Draco gave her a pointed look and asked another question. "And the time the minister rejected your new S.P.E.W. law but—"

"He changed his mind! Said the idea had merit and he was so fortunate for someone to come up with the brilliant idea."

He continued on, hoping she would catch on. "And, when that special edition potions book was only available in Knockturn Alley…"

"I got through owl mail, from an anonymous source. How did you know that?"

Draco hoped she really wasn't this daft, otherwise she'd have to give up the brightest witch of her generation status.

Her brows furrowed but then straightened as her lips bowed into a small smile, and she released a small sigh. "Oh, Draco. You…Mr. Fletcher, and the minister, and my potions book...but, you shouldn't, that was so, well I didn't-" She broke off, clearly at loss. She settled for crushing her mouth to his and tightening her hold around his neck.

She broke away a moment later and gave him a soft smile. " I love you, too Draco. How long, Draco?"

He kissed her then, hard, bruising and passionate, just the way she liked. "Too damn long, baby. You've got some time to make up." He thrust into her and smirked at her gasp.

"I can do that. So long as I get half the dresser, the right side of the closet, and a place for my toothbrush." She rolled her hips and smiled at his groan.

"Done. I already have a spare key for you." He grabbed her hips and began to ram into her. " I've got the ring too, so just say yes and it's a done deal, baby."

As he increased his pace, he took her shrieks of "Yes, YES, oh Draco, YES!" as an affirmative.

A/N: This was my first and I shall not draw attention to it being smut. Much obliged if I got some feedback.


End file.
